jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Jak 3
}} |- ! Publisher: | SCEA | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller;" | } |- ! Released: | North America: November 9, 2004 Europe: November 26, 2004 | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller;" | } |- ! Genre: | Platformer/shooter/action | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller;" | } |- ! Modes: | Single player | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller;" | } |- ! Ratings: | ESRB: Teen (T) PEGI: 12+ OFLC: G8+ USK: 6 | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller;" | } |- ! Platforms: | PlayStation 2 | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller;" | } |- ! Media: | DVD-ROM | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller;" | } |- ! Preceded by: | Jak II: Renegade | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller;" | } |- ! Followed by: | Jak & Daxter: The Lost Frontier | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller;" | } |} Jak 3 is the third released (fourth chronologically) in the Jak and Daxter series, it is the final installment in the trilogy. the game began to be a hit on the shelves, developer Naughty Dog released yet another'' Jak and Daxter'' installment called Jak X: Combat Racing a year later, as well as the PlayStation Portable game Daxter. The Setting(s) Jak 3 takes place in a number of settings including: Spargus City, Haven City and the Desert Wasteland. Gameplay The objectives in Jak 3 are primarily platform-based or driving-based. During platform game play, Jak will leap from platform to platform using an assortment of guns, as well as melee attacks, to fight an array of creatures along the way. For the driving-based side of the title, Jak will battle other drivers or other enemies he encounters as he races against time to complete an objective. When not out in the battlefield fighting foes, Jak can explore the city of Spargus or Haven City, where he will obtain missions that further continue the story Jak will be able to use an assortment of the guns he had used in Jak II, but will also use some new perks as well. Each Morph gun mode can be upgraded, further increasing its damage or functionality.Jak also gets a Light Jak form. Jak 3 is embedded with solid gameplay, and includes memorable vehicle battles. In addition to using his sand vehicle, Jak will also be able to pilot racers and air crafts. The game has many reused game scripts, such as turret attributes (e.g. the health ring and 'overheat' meter) from Jak II and the Flut-Flut from Jak & Daxter (can be seen in the Leaper Lizards). The old places in Haven City you can't go to from Jak 2 are the Pumping Station, Dead Town, the Dig, Metal Head Nest (from Jak 2), the Strip Mine,the Drill Platform, Mountain Temple,the Under Port (which no longer has a entrance in the tower and no visible exit), the Old Underground Hideout (the alleyway is filled with rubble), Fortress (the door is damaged), Sewers (are present but not the same parts), Weapons Factory (the tower exploded), Mar's Tomb (that's been crushed by the Palace) and Haven Forest (different areas are visited). Plot The plot is about a war in Haven City between 3 factions. The Freedom League, the Metal Heads, and the KG Deathbots. (Although The Metal Heads and the KG join forces later on in the game.)thumb Jak 3 begins with Jak being banished from Haven City by Count Veger for his supposed crimes towards Haven City. Ashelin gives Jak a beacon before she leaves with Veger and the guards. Pecker and Daxter stay behind with Jak as he is left in the Wasteland. As they trail along the painful deserts, they all pass out from the heat and lack of water. They are found by a group of scavengers due to the beacon, and they are taken to the city of Spargus. The trio then meet Damas, king of Spargus, who has an important missions for Jak. If Jak completes these missions, Damas will allow Jak to stay in Spargus. Jak accepts this offer, and he and Daxter go through several intense objectives, such as battling giant Metal Heads in one of many dune buggies of Kleiver's in the desert. Pecker becomes an advisor to Damas. As Jak endures the heroic missions, he meets recognizable friends from Jak II such as Ashelin, who begs him to return to Haven City. Jak refuses to go back due to his anger of being banished, even when she mentions that Haven City is overrun by KG Deathbots and Metal Heads. As the story progresses, the dynamic duo encounter very strange and twisted creatures. They later learn after using the Astro viewer that these beings are Dark Makers. Jak learns that the Dark Makers were once Precursors, but succumbed to the exposure of Dark Eco, and in the process, became evil. What Jak discovers in the telescope is a Dark Maker spaceship, and it is proceeding towards the planet. Jak and Daxter learn that the only way to rid the evil coming towards their planet is to activate the planetary defense system. But, there's a twist: the location of the planetary defense system is in the planet's core. And so after taking care of some Deathbots and Metal Heads, Jak and Daxter begin their trek to the Planet Core. On their way, Jak and Damas team up to fight their enemies, but their vehicle was overturned after being hit by a missile. Jak survived, but Damas is fatally wounded by being crushed under it. but Before dying, Damas shows Jak the same pendant necklace that had been found on Jak's younger self in Jak II. Once Damas is gone, Jak realizes that he was his father. Veger reveals to Jak the truth and heads toward the planet's core and Jak presses onward. Once at the core, they meet a small quorum of Precursors. These Precursors, who after a trilogy of games were unknown, turn out to be Ottsels like Daxter, and send them to the Dark Maker ship to buy some time as the planetary defense system charges. The mission is a success, but not completely, for a giant spider-like mechanism comes crashing down on the ship, and Jak is forced to battle in one last fight. It is during this fight, as Jak ascends to the peak of the mechanism, that Jak meets Errol once again. Errol is now a cyborg remaining with just half of his face, after his terrible and explosive collision with his zoomer and some barrels of eco in Jak II. After a climactic duel, Jak defeats Errol and the Terraformer. It is presumed that Errol is destroyed with the terraformer as he was shot by Jak's Peace Maker. The story ends with Jak and Daxter with their allies, celebrating their mighty victory against the evils that nearly destroyed the planet. The Precursors have the ability to change Daxter back, but instead Daxter just asks for pants, which he'd often talked about wanting throughout Jak II and Jak 3. Tess is also transformed into an Ottsel. Count Veger had also been turned into one, after asking the Precursors if he could be like them, without knowing at that point what it meant. The game ends with the question of whether or not Jak is the legendary warrior Mar, as Damas had said his son's name was Mar. Eco Available * Green Eco (Found in Health packs) * Dark Eco (Which enables Jak to use his dark powers) * Light Eco (Which enables Jak to use his light powers) Jak And Ashelin Nuaghty Dog made a relationship between Jak And Ashelin In Jak 3. This relationship was not well received, so Naughty Dog put Jak and Keira back together in Jak X. This resolves the confusion between Jaks relationship with Keira in Jak 2 and Ashelin in Jak 3. Reception Jak 3 received excellent reviews, such as receiving an 8.6 out of 10 from Gamespot, a 9.6 out 10 from IGN, and a 9.25 out of 10 from Game Informer. Many fans believe Jak 3 to be the best Jak game ever made. Bosses * Dark Satellite (Site of battle: Desert Oasis) * Precursor Robot (Site of battle: Eco Mines) * Cyber Errol (Site of battle: KG War Factory) * Dark Maker Terraformer (Site of battle: Wasteland) * Cyber Errol Maker Terraformer (Site of battle: Wasteland, on Terraformer) Cutscenes ybBIMu3RTH4 Category:Games